Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus that performs a process with a plurality of devices as the targets thereof.
Related Art
In the related art, contactless charging electronic apparatuses that can charge a device such as a digital camera or a smartphone without having a metal contact with the corresponding device, has been known (for example, in JP-A-2010-22105).
However, in contactless charging electronic apparatuses of the related art, there is a problem in that it is difficult to designate a charging priority of a plurality of devices according to the intentions of a user. For example, JP-A-2010-22105 discloses the acquisition of information, which acts as a determination material for determining a charging priority, from a device, but a priority based on the information acquired from a device does not necessarily always match the intentions of a user. In addition, the same also applies to cases of performing processes other than charging on a plurality of devices.